customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anti-G
Quick Facts Real Name: James Richardson Height: 5 ft 11 Weight: 210 lbs Body Fat Percent: 2% Education: High School Occupation: Owner of "Evisceration Martial Arts Gym" Main Martial Arts: Muay Tai, Hap-Kido, Krav Maga, Sambo, Brazillian Ju-Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do Max Bench Press: 587 lbs Max Squat: 745 lbs Mile Time: 3 min 57 sec Vigilante Identity: Gangster Hunter History James Richardson was born September 12th 1991 in Detroit Michigan. He grew up in a crime ridden part of Detroit, so naturally his father wanted him to know how to defend himself. His father was a former pro boxer, and by the time James was 2, the father had him jumping rope and learning how to punch and kick. When he was 3, he was sent to a toddler program for martial arts. He was always tough, and he was the only toddler who listened. He was recommended for normal TKD class for ages 6-9 by age 4 1/2. He was better then all of them. His father kept getting him into martial arts, and he kept making him go to all these dojos, and gyms and learn how to fight using very different styles. By age 8, his BJJ Master reccommended that he starts doing classes ment for Adults+Black Belt Grapplers. He kept getting better, and by age 10 all his friends where all just about 18 or over because he spent all his time in the dojo. And that all that he knew. His father didn't care about college or school or anything. But James worked harder then any normal human should. By age 13, he was recommended for the 2004 Summer Olympic Games to represent the USA Adult Team for Tae Kwon Do, and Grappling. He won only Gold Medals in each and set records for the youngest person to compete in Professional TKD sparring. That did not boost his ego, that entire time, they literally had drag him out of the hotel gym, because all he wanted to do was workout and train and not do all the publicity required for the games. He however, had a natural Charisma that Subway, and McDonalds fought over him for a Commerical Deal, he eventually convinced his manager to turn down McDonalds, and Subway. He didn't want publicity, he wanted to train. While the other competitors where out drinking fine wines, and partying he spent 18 hours straight doing nothing but training. He beat every single competitor he had to face without even being touched by a punch or kick. Some had to forefit, because they were afraid of being emberassed by the young boy. Many malicous money seeking people tried to come to make deals for money. He turned down all of them, and because of the publicity that he hated having, he left the spotlight forever. He stepped out and went to private school because they could now afford it. Nobody spoke of him ever, except for Youtube and his amazing shots that he made. He was called "washed up", but he kept training and kept going to the dojos eventually he got leaps and bounds better than all his masters and he had to leave the dojos, because he just wanted to keep getting better. At age 15, he started parkour, and gymnastics because he was a master of martial arts. He also started developing each martial art on his own more and mastered Jeet-Kun-Do via the book of all the Jeet-Kun-Do teachings based on all of Bruce Lees notes. By age 18, he had mastered Gymnastics, and Parkour. He went back to the Olympics at age 18, and competed in Gymnastics in which he won 4 gold medals. He left once again, and did an interview for "People Magazine". He said that "I just do not like fame, and thats why I stepped away, its simple really". After that one last People interview he stepped away and kept training and perfecting to a maximum all he did. When he was 23, his mom was shot on the way back from the Grocery Store by a Gang of 40 Crips. He, out of rage vowed that he would "Slaughter and take down all the Gangs in the world". He right from their broke into a couple of his previous dojos and stole a bunch of their demo gear and used his own sword and suited up like a ninja. He ripped all the logos off and dressed in the black. He broke into the local police station, and he made an explosion happen setting a little bomb in as a diversion to attract the FBI. They showed up in full riot gear, using stealth, he snuck into the back of their van and stole all sorts of guns, and Machine Gun and bullet proof vests. He broke into the classified section of the van because no one was there and stole a prototype laser pistol, with all the ammo. He stole a laser proof vest as well. The next night, after spending an entire day sewing, and completing his suit. He heard about a huge Blood+Crips rumble going on. He decided to do a little "appearance". He got suited up, and lept buildings, and eventually he was swinging from sky scraper, to sky scraper using his grappling hook. Eventually he arrived at the rumble, wanting to use his skills to hurt people, he lept from 100 ft in the air and landed on a car hood. He started shooting, and dodging, and stabbing everyone in site. He was slaughtering everybody without a reason why, all people dressed in blue and red where targets. People shot at him, but he kept dodging and at the end he was standing waist deep in a pool of blood and guts. He trudged through the guts, and made sure he left no trace that he was there. When the police showed up, because his mask had scuba gear installed in it, he went under the bloody murk and swam down avoiding all police at any cost. They started to drain it, so he swam to the edge of the bloody pool and hid under a tractor trailer. He hid in the tractor trailers empty back and stealthily snuck into one of the bags and hid until the Police was gone. When the Police was gone, he proceded to rolling his suit into a ball. It was all messed up, so he had to make a new suit. His suit was ruined because it was silk. He put it in a little case in his house and stored it. He had to go out and use alot of his money, and money he kept in his bank account and used all the materials he had gained from the FBI van, and in order to finish the suit, he had to drive to Arizona. He broke into area 51, in a sweat shirt, and sweat pants and left not a trace he was ever there except the fact stuff was gone. He stole extremly futuristic gear. He stole 15 Laser Proof Suits, and indestructable super soldier suits that hightened all abilities to an absolute human pinnacle. He would need it. They were not even tested, but they were tested by him, himself and they worked fine. He destroyed 4 drones that eventually found him with a laser rifle that he had took. He had basically taken every prototype, and future info for building things for the next 100 years. He built all of it using money he had. He went and robbed a bank and stole near 400 billion, and developed a lair under his house, that had all sorts of futuristic technology and security, and the most layered computer in history, so if every computer in the world, and every super computer wanted to target him together he would easily be able to deny it without even touching it. Just everything was so advanced, and only he was aloud in there, or else any person that tried to enter his lab was incinerated by his security system. The FBI could not trace him, and if they found him even with nuclear weapons it would be impossible to even scratch his lab. He had unlimited food via packs he had stolen, and unlimited water, via that as well if food ran out. It was impossible to even touch him, he could mute the outside world. Even if they threw his lab in the ocean, and sent it to the bottom of the Mariana Trench, it would not even budge, and the air would be the absolute same. He looked like a simple 23 year old man. He had money, but it was known that he never left his house. He trained night and day in the gym inside his gym. He trained to keep getting better and he kept perfecting his style of fighting. He actually formulated his own martial art, and every night he went out to kill gangsters + street gangs + drug cartel/lords. He kept going every night out to fight and kill. The FBI had him on the most wanted in the world list. He was a vigilante through and through. He hated gangsters, and refused to engage or kill anybody else. Eventually when he was 27, the FBI decided it was time to hunt this man down, and find out who he is. They had african american agents dress up as members of the bloods. Their plan was to lure him their, and then block him in from all sides and angles, and the african american agents to engage and attempt to capture him. When he arrived, he did exactly what they expected, but the agents where no match for him. His reflexes where lightning fast, and he actually killed an agent with one kick to the temple. He jump spin hook kicked right through one of the agents riot sheild, and broke all of his ribs, killing him. He killed every single one of them. When the FBI had all their guns on him, he didn't flinch. They told him to freeze or they would blow him to bits, he used his amazing vertical leap and jumped onto a perch. Once he was on the perch, he jumped onto the main helicopter, and grabbed the back of it. He shot his laser gun into the engine and let himself fall, and dropped right down to the ground and watched the helicopter drop right into the crowd of FBI agents sorrounding him, and blew them all up. He dropped to the ground, 9 seconds after the explosion ceased. He just wiped his brow through his suit and said "just another day at the office". He kept walking as everyone fired at him. He threw a sticky detonator at every helicopter sorrounding him, and blew them all up, and they landed right on top of the agents, crushing or killing most of them. The rest of them he had to finish off himself. He said "yep, after this, I need a protien shake". He fired off his lazer gun, and shot right through their hearts. He blew holes in them literally. He just walked off, and grabbed plazma samples within the ruins of one the helicopters to develop a full serum, that makes his body naturally immune to the burns of plasma, so it just cannot hurt, or peirce, or burn him even without a suit. He took it, and developed the serum and became immune to plasma. He kept killing, until he had sent the Bloods, and Crips into hiding. He killed 45 drug lords, and cartel lords in 3 days. To this day, he continues to kill and slaughter all cops, FBI, and drug cartel leaders that even touch him.